United Alliance of Evil (Gameking18's version)
This is my version of the United Alliance of Evil from Power Rangers in Space, where many kinds of villains join forces to conquer the galaxy, and destroy anyone in their way. QUOTES: Megamo: The time has come to complete my master plan, Diana! Summon all of my evil forces! They all must unite to finally take over the universe! Diana Holo: Let the battle begin! +later+ Diana Holo: When were finished, there will be no good left in the universe, no love, no happiness! Only chaos, anger, greed! +cheering+ Diana Holo: Fight strong, and destroy all of the forces of goodness, especially the Heroes Alliance! +cheering+ Diana Holo: Go now, and spread the wrath of Megamo! +cheering+ All: All hail the wicked witch! MEMBERSHIP: #Megamo(Heroes Alliance)(founder) #Diana Holo(Heroes Alliance)(leader) *Jeem Modeem(Heroes Alliance) *Backfire(Heroes Alliance) *Hellhound(Heroes Alliance) *Ejaculator(Heroes Alliance) *Galewitch(Heroes Alliance) *Kuredo(Heroes Alliance) *Titan(Heroes Alliance) *Dai Zenta(Heroes Alliance) #Shadow Moon(Kamen Rider Black)(second-in-command) #The Great Leader of Shocker(Kamen Rider) *Black Shogun/Hiruchameleon *Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda *Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil *Colonel Zol/Wolf Man *Doctor G/Kani Laser *Baron Fang/Vampiric Mammoth *Archbishop Wing/Demon Bat *Marshall Armor/Zariganna *Bee Woman *Gebacondor *Yamogeras *Tokeragon *Phirasaurus *Kinokomorgu *Fly Man *Zanjioh *Jaguar Man *Poison Lizard Man *Shiomaneking *Kame Bazooka *Ganikoumoru *Shocker Soldiers *Shocker Riders *Destron Soldiers #Osama bin Laden(real-life) *al-Qaeda terrorists #Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) *Slythe and his Lizard Men *Grune the Destroyer *Vultureman *Jackalman #Night Master and Eradicus(Yin Yang Yo!) *Indestructi-Bob *Rubber Chucky *Ella-Mental *Molecu-Lars *Night Master's Army *Ultimoose *Saranoia *Yuck *Fastidious *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *Zarnot *Brother Herman and his army of ant soldiers *Pondscum *Fr-PED *Smoke *Mirrors *Mastermind *The Puffin *Badfoot #Verminious Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chameleon *Birdbrain and Zippy #Giovanni(Pokemon) *Persian *Cassidy and Raticate *Butch and Primeape *Jessie, Arbok, and Lickitung *James, Weezing, and Victreebel *Meowth *Team Rocket Grunts #Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger) *Sunring Mask *General Iron Mask Temujin *General Fire Mountain Mask Magman *Command-in-Chief Golden Mask *Golden Mask *Warrior Mask *Bronze Mask *Jade Mask *Poison Gas Mask *Metal Ring Mask *Cresent Moon Mask *Poison Fang Mask *Witch Mask *Wing Mask *Silver Heat Mask *Horn Mask *Skull Mask *Rainbow Mask *Mirror Mask *Black Hair Mask *Cyclops Mask *Sword Mask *Cannonball Mask *Gear Mask *Wire Mask *Razor Mask *Eight-Eyed Mask *Blue Muscle Mask *Iron Nail Mask *Iron Comb Mask *Door Mask *Mine Mask *Iron Tube Mask *Large Hatchet Mask *Iron Princess Mask *Blushing Mask *Warship Mask *Cyborg Q *Fork Mask *Pirate Mask *Rock Surface Mask *Iron Basket Mask *Iron Lion Mask *Diamond Mask *Electricity Mask *Sword Shark Mask *Locomotive Mask *Bird Talon Mask *Camera Mask *Horn Bone Mask *Iron Trap Mask *Gunman Mask *Telephone Mask *Baseball Mask *Big Ear Mask *Faucet Mask *Coxcomb Mask *Parabolic Mask *Shellfish Mask *Deathbird Mask *Rib Mask *Cowshoe Mask *Clock Mask *Television Mask *Fallen Leaves Mask *Can Opener Mask *Tire Mask *Pineapple Mask *Piano Mask *Glasses Mask *Kendo Mask *Iron Spider Mask *Stove Mask *Mammoth Mask *Iron Snake Mask *Skate Mask *Yo-Yo Mask *Tiger Mask *Zolders #Iron Claw(J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai) *Crimers #Queen Hedrian(Denshi Sentai Denjiman) *Omnipotent Demon King *General Hedrier *Keller and Mirror *Dustlers #Bio-Hunter Silva(Choudenshi Bioman) #Neoragorn(Kousou Sentai Turboranger) *Dr. Rehda *Zimba *Princess Jarmin *Zulten *Yamimaru the Wandering Violent Demon *Kirika *Wu and Lar *Wulars #Radiguet(Chojinn Sentai Jetman) *Emperor Tranza *Empress Juuza *Demon God Gattai *Grinams #Bandora(Kyuuryuu Sentai Zyuranger) *Grifforzer *Bukkubakku *Tottobatto *Puripurikan *Lami *Golems #Gorma Emperor XVI(Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Major Zaidos *Lt. Colonel Gara *Jiaxu and Zilong *Cotpotros #Dr. Hinelar(Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Shibolena *Super Warrior Yugande *Guirali *Bibidabi *Hizumina *Kunekunes #Captain Zahab(Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman) *Shelinda *Evil Empress Iriesu *Sanbasshu *Battobasu *Budou *Pukuratesu *Majin Bezunera *Gregory *Yaatotto #Megatron(Transformers: Generation 1) *Soundwave *Laserbeak *Rumble *Ravage *Frenzy *Buzz Saw *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Reflector *Shockwave *Shockwave *Shrapnel *Kickback *Bombshell *Devastator(Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, Hook) *Dirge *Thrust *Ramjet *Astrotrain *Blitzwing *Menasor(Motormaster, Wildrider, Dead-End, Dragstrip, Breakdown) *Bruticus(Onslaught, Swinde, Brawl, Vortex, Blastoff) *Dreadwing *Skyquake *Lockdown #Sea Hag(Popeye) *Bluto #Pinhead(Hellraiser) *Butterball Cenobite(Hellraiser) *Female Cenobite(Hellraiser) *Chattering Cenobite(Hellraiser) *Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Wishmaster(Wishmaster) *Leatherface(The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Ghostface(Scream) *Lubin the Leprechaun(Leprechaun) *Chucky(Child's Play) *Candyman(Candyman) *Fisherman(I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Tall Man(Phantasm) *Blade(PuppetMaster) *Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th: Part 3) *Michael Myers(Halloween) #Alien Queen(Alien trilogy) *Alien Army #Hate-Monger, H.Y.D.R.A., and the Masters of Evil(Marvel) *Baron Zemo *Blizzard *Iron Monger *Technovore *Whiplash *Constrictor *Absorbing Man *Whirlwind *Aqueduct *Bullseye *Man-Ape *Swordsman *Red Skull *Baron Strucker *Viper *Grim Reaper *Master Man *Warrior Woman *H.Y.D.R.A. Agents *Dreadnaughts #Dormamuu(Marvel) *Mordou #Doctor Doom(Marvel) #Green Goblin(Marvel) *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Mysterio *Vulture *Electro *Kraven the Hunter #Darkseid(DC) *Kalibak *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Parademon Troops #Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom(DC) *Mr. Mind *Brainiac *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Ra's Al Ghul *Killer Croc *Deadshot *Cheetah *Gorilla Grodd *Blue Bolt *Atrocitus *Sinestro *Shadow Thief *Black Manta *Kite Man *Rubberneck *Klarion the Witch Boy *Gas Gang(Oxygen, Helium, Carbon Monoxide, Chloroform, Carbon Dioxide) *Slade *Black Mask *Two Face *The Riddler #Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Hun *Karai *Foot Clan Ninjas #Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) *Kamek *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Shy Guys *Bullet Bills *Bomb-Ombs #Ganondorf(The Legend of Zelda) #King Dedede(Kirby's Dream Land) *Waddle Dees #Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Goldar *Baboo *Squatt *Finster *Scorpina *Bones *Mighty Minotaur *King Sphinx *Gnarly Gnome *Pudgy Pig *Eyeguy *Terror Toad *Madame Woe *Snizzard *Chunky Chicken *Nasty Knight *Pineoctopus *Dark Warrior *Shellshock *Spidertron *Spitflower *Frankenstein *Mutitis *Rockstar *Samurai Fan Man *Glow Worm *Babe Ruthless *Cyclops *Polluticorn *Twinman *Goatan the Storm Bringer *Octoplant *Goo Fish *Fighting Flea *Jellyfish *Mantis *Dramole *Grumble Bee *Two-Headed Parrot *Peckster *Lizzinator *Pumpkin Rapper *Slippery Shark *Soccadillo *Rhinoblaster *Commander Crayfish *Mutant Rangers *Oysterizer *Super Putties #Darth Vader(Star Wars) *Boba Fett *Stormtroopers #Ultimate Org Senki(Hyakkajuu Sentai Gaoranger) *Armored Tsuetsue *Armored Yabaiba *Loki *Dorodoro *Rakushaasa *Orgettes #Agent Aburera(Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) *Anaroids *Batsuroids *Igaroids #Dagon(Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *Sleipner *Sphinx *Titan *Wyvern *Toad *Drake *Gorgon *Cyclops *Ifrit *Buraken *Memmi *Zobirus *Haizobirus #Gajadom(GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *Gai *Rei *Karths #Long(Juuken Sentai Gekiranger) *Dorou *Sojo *Sanyo *Shiyuu *Gouyu *Hakan *Hiso *Suugu *Shuan *Kou *Sky-Fist Demon Kata *Sea-Fist Demon Rageku *Land-Fist Demon Maku *Kademu *Moriya *Sorisa *Maga *Braco *Butoka *Wagataka *Rinshi #Yogoshimacritein(Engine Sentai Go-Onger) *Hiramechimedes' Ghost *Kireizky *Chirakasone *Ugatz #Chimatsuri Dokoko(Samuai Sentai Shinkenger) *Shitari *Akomaru *Manpuku *The Nanashi Company *Sakamata #Brajira of the Messiah *Great King Mons Drake *Dereputa of the Meteor *Makuin of the Blob *Kinggon of the Bigfoot *Robogugu of the 10sai *Metal Alice of the Agent *Namano-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder *Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder *Ro-O-Zo-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder *Bibidi Bugs #Ackdos Gil(Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Daidenroh *Insarn *Zatsurig *Basco ta Jolokia *Damaras *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin #Messiah(Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster) *Enter *Escape *Messiah *Bugglers #Deboss Army(Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) *Space Dark Species Absolute God Deboss *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *Raging Knight Dogold *Resentful Knight Endolf *New Joyful Knight Killborero *New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo *Zorima *Cambrima #Lucemon(Digimon) *Daemon *Leviamon *Belphemon *Barbamon *Beezlemon *Lillithmon #Skeletor(Masters of the Universe) *Evil-Lyn *Beast Man *Trapjaw *Mer-Man *Panthar *Hordak *Whiplash *Tri-clops *Two-Bad #Skeleton King(Super Robot Monkey Team Hperforce Go!) *Mandarin *Scrapperton *Volina *Gyrus Krinkle *Boneless Minions #Maximus I.Q.(Atomic Betty) *Minimus P.U. *Chameleon *Dr. Cerebral *Icicilla *Infantor *Nuclea *Pontifidora *Bloodmonks #Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe) *Destro *Baroness *Dr. Mindbender *Storm Shadow *Zartan *Metal-Head *Tomax & Xamot *Major Bludd *Firefly *Buzzer *Monkeywrench *Ripper *Road Pig *Thrasher *Torch *Zander *Zarana *Zanzibar *Wild Weasel *Slice *Overkill *Copperhead *Scrap-Iron #Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) *Crasher *Cop-Tur *Loco *Fitor *Tank *Screw Hand *Destroyer *Tux *Fly Trap *Vamp *Scorp *Pincher *Bugsy *Hornet *Creepy *Dr. Go *Scales *Zod *Stallion *Stinger *Buggyman *Geeper-Creeper *Snoop *Slicks *Zero *Bug Bite #Mojo Jojo(The Powerpuff Girls) *The Rowdyruff Boys #Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) *Dementors *Death Eaters #Daleks(Dr. Who) # The Third Riech (Danger 5 Verison) *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Goebbels *Heinrich Himmler *Hermann Goering *Josef Mengele *Martin Bormann *Erwin The Desert Fox Rommel *Klaus Barbie *Reinhard Heydrich *Alfred Rosenberg aka Red Mountain *Adolf Eichmann *Otto Skorzeny *Franz Stangl aka White Death *Gustav Wagner aka The Beast *Ernst Kaltenbrunner * * Category:Supervillians Category:Organization Category:War Category:Tokusatsu Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Toei Category:Jetix Category:Secret mission Category:Transformers Category:Doctor Who Category:Thundercats Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Atomic Betty Category:Go-Bots